<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【周迦】弓矢 by SiDuo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806584">【周迦】弓矢</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiDuo/pseuds/SiDuo'>SiDuo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiDuo/pseuds/SiDuo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【周迦】弓矢</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“第一次射中猎物的时候是什么样的感觉呢？”好奇的无种和偕天在小时候曾经缠着他们的哥哥阿周那问东问西。<br/>“并没有什么特别的激动或者愉悦。”阿周那说，在两个弟弟连声的“不信”和“这样说就太狡猾啦”中，又补充了一句，“只是，从箭矢离弦的时候就知道必然命中而已。”<br/>阿周那知道自己的箭矢必定是要命中目标的，这并非自负，而是再简单不过的一件可以用陈述语气说明的事实，就像太阳必定从东方升起，向人间播撒光明。<br/>他们尚在山林间隐居时，母亲就总是在睡前对他轻声耳语：“我的孩子阿周那啊，你一定会是最强大的勇士。”<br/>名义上的父亲般度离世后，母亲带着他们兄弟五人回到了象城。阿周那的二哥怖军是个体力过剩又头脑简单的人，从前他多余的精力被释放在山野间，现在则只能逮着一百个堂兄弟发泄。<br/>阿周那劝过二哥少惹是生非——直到他发现这些意外里总有母亲的身影为止。<br/>“我的孩子阿周那啊，你要做最强大的勇士，你必定是最强大的勇士。”<br/>他伏在母亲的膝头，突然觉得脊背冰凉。<br/>后来他们跟随德罗纳大师习武，离开了那座暗流涌动的宫殿。他的老师对他说了和母亲类似的话，并不惜为此断送了另一个人的作为弓手的未来。<br/>王子们习成武艺回到象城的那一天，被要求在校场中比武展示，不出意外阿周那又将是整场表演中最耀眼的那一个。<br/>他的导师德罗纳向他承诺他会是最伟大的弓箭手，他的母亲在因陀罗赐下子嗣的时候就祈愿他战无不胜。<br/>贡蒂与因陀罗之子阿周那是无可争议的大弓箭手，是天授的英雄，是般度族最强大的勇士。<br/>他的品行无可指摘，他的人生没有污点。<br/>“果真如此吗？”有个声音问他。<br/>无稽之谈，阿周那并不理会他。<br/>比武当天艳阳高照，阳光是刺眼的白色，就像某个蛮不讲理地闯入阿周那人生里的人。<br/>“你刚才做的，我也能做到。”<br/>名为迦尔纳的太阳就这样撞进了阿周那的视野里，他看着对方重复了方才自己展示过的所有武艺。他握紧了拳头，身体竟止不住的微微颤抖。<br/>是恐惧吗？不，阿周那很清楚，这是激动，是他尚还短暂的人生中未曾经历过的激烈情绪。<br/>迦尔纳迦尔纳迦尔纳迦尔纳。<br/>他像着魔了一样无声地重复太阳的名字。<br/>另一个人从校场边走了过来，向迦尔纳伸出了手臂。<br/>阿周那突然清醒了过来，那人熟悉的脸对他而言犹如一盆冷水兜头而下。<br/>难敌。<br/>后面的事阿周那几乎记不清了，恍恍惚惚的，只记得二哥怖军嘲讽了对方的出身，难敌则当场册封了迦尔纳为盎迦王。<br/>我能战胜他吗？阿周那问自己。<br/>我必须是最强大的勇士。我必须强大。<br/>“你想杀了他，就算是用最卑鄙的手段，你也想杀了他。”<br/>闭嘴。阿周那想，天授的英雄怎么能用，也不需要用违反刹帝利法的方式杀害自己的对手。<br/>“是吗？可是你看，你不是已经用卑鄙的手段杀了他吗？”<br/>阿周那终于发现，那个若有似无的声音，就是他自己的声音。另一个阿周那正捂着他的眼睛，对方松开手时，他发现自己正站在奎师那的战车上，手里举着神弓甘狄拔，箭已经离开了弓弦。<br/>“你看，你杀了他。”<br/>顺着另一个自己所指的方向，阿周那看到了迦尔纳正缓缓倒下。<br/>“你看，你杀了自己的哥哥。”<br/>阿周那跳下战车，跪坐在混着血的泥地上把迦尔纳抱在怀里，他们的母亲不知什么时候来到了他们身边，抹着眼泪告诉阿周那他刚刚射杀的敌军统帅是他同母异父的亲哥哥。<br/>“但你没有错阿周那，是他不愿意回到真正的家人身边。”母亲擦干眼泪又温柔地对他微笑，“你为母亲解除了烦恼，真是我的好孩子啊。”<br/>他的长兄坚战也出现在他面前，俯身拍着他的肩膀说：“阿周那，做的不错。”<br/>熟悉的和不熟悉的人影渐渐将他们围绕了起来，看不清面孔的人们不停地称颂着天授的英雄，歌颂他的英雄武功，甚至开始有花瓣飘落。<br/>美丽的花瓣飘落在天授的英雄肩上，飘落在混着日神之子血液的泥地上，飘落在迦尔纳像刺眼的阳光一样的白发间。<br/>阿周那突然发出了一声哀嚎。<br/>——————————————————————<br/>“他还有清醒过来的一天吗？”坚战有些烦躁地问奎师那。战争尚未结束，他们不能失去阿周那这个战力。<br/>奎师那坐在朋友的床边，没有说话，他头上的孔雀翎羽似乎都有些暗淡。等到坚战离开时，他才将手放在阿周那的额头上。<br/>你没有错，我亲爱的阿周那，把这错误算在我的头上吧。<br/>——————————————————————<br/>战争结束了，阿周那本该和别的兄弟一起参加各式各样的庆典，可连他自己都意外的是他并没有感受到多少喜悦之情。<br/>他并不想去。<br/>奎师那前些日子已经离开了象城，阿周那为他送行时曾问他是否早就知道迦尔纳的真实身份。<br/>毗湿奴的化身苦笑着对朋友说：“帕斯啊，我也不是万能的。”<br/>奎师那的确不是万能的。<br/>大战结束后的第三十六年，坚战王发现自己的三弟开始长时间地注视某一个地方出神，有时甚至会花大半天坐在窗边一动不动地眺望远处。<br/>没过多久，多门城主逝世和雅度族灭亡的凶讯传到了象城。<br/>消息传来的那一天，阿周那向长兄辞行。<br/>“你要去哪里？”坚站问他。<br/>“不知道。”<br/>阿周那只知道自己不能再呆在这座宫殿里了，他一路漂泊不定，最后来到了雪山脚下。<br/>“阿周那啊，自在者居于一切众生心中，他用幻力转动登上机关的一切众生。”*<br/>他开始登山。<br/>在风雪中，他的躯体渐渐麻木，视线渐渐模糊。<br/>“你将获得至高的平静，你将达到永恒的居处。”*<br/>他的眼前是无尽的白色，头顶是刺目的太阳，像极了好多好多年以前，迦尔纳闯进校场的那一天。<br/>THE END <br/>————————————————————<br/>*引用自《薄伽梵歌》。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>